Konix's EPU
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Yes first story in this category. Cubix with his new found Voice has also found love for his human companion. But Cubix isn't the only one along with his new body Kilobot also attains the feeling of love he has for Conner


**Big shout out for me who got this category up and running woot woot  
**

**Hey this is a story that I've always wanted to write but there is no section for Cubix so here ya go**

**Warning gay boy x boy or rather in this case boy x male robots**

**Flamers please leave now before I splash you with cold water**

**Okay it's time for the love triangle to begin**

* * *

Ever since the first day he brought back online Cubix has had feelings for Connor but had mistaken it for friendship for the longest time until his functions were fulfilled with all of that Solex he had realized that it was something more than friendship that he felt for his human companion.

He wanted to tell Connor his feelings but he was confused about them so he just told him that he was his good friend instead.

Connor seemed to settle for this as he jumped up and grabbed Cubix's chest which made his EPU feel like it was going to burst out of his chest.

Confused about his new attraction he went to RobixCorp to ask Helena about these new found feelings to say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Maybe something's wrong with your EPU it could be because of all that Solex surging through it"

But to this Cubix just shook his head.

"No its not, I had these feelings for Connor for a while it's just now they're just a lot stronger than before"

"You know how I said it was how Connor believed in me that brought me back?'

"Yeah"

"Now I'm not so sure it was his belief in me but I felt a strong wave of emotions when he said that he needed me it went straight to my EPU and filled me up with so much determination that I tried everything in my power to come back just to make him happy"

Cubix then looked up a bit staring into space remembering the event.

"I felt that same rush when Connor jumped up on me what does this mean?"

Helena fell back in her chair in realization.

"Cubix I think you may be in love with Connor"

"Love?" The question mark appeared on his monitor.

"It's when you feel nervous or really happy when a certain persons around, you fell like your heart or rather your EPU is about to burst from your chest"

She fixed her glasses while looking at Cubix.

"Is that how you feel around Conner?" His eyes went back to normal.

"That's exactly how I feel"

_He mentioned that it was a wave of feelings from Connor that got through to him so is it possible that Connor feels the same way for Cubix?_ Helena thought

Helena turned back to the orange robot that she was working on and went back to work and without turning around.

"Well then I don't see any problem with loving another, if you want to be with Connor I say go for it"

"Right" Cubix was about to turn to leave but Helena continued speaking.

"But take it slow, try taking him out on a few dates first, and then after you feel that after you two have gotten close enough that you feel comfortable enough around him take him somewhere secluded where it's just the two of you then tell him how you feel"

She turned and looked up at him.

"Got it?"

"Yeah but where do I start?"

Helena went back to her work on the robots drill appendage.

"Well try taking him to a theme park or to one of those Robotic sports games"

"Alright got it thanks Helena"

Cubix then ran out of the room

"Just remember to be yourself" she shouted as he ran out the electronic doors.

Just then her father came in through the same doors with some coffee.

"Wow where's he off to in a hurry?"

"You might want to put that coffee down because what you're about to hear will make you spit it right out"

He raised a brow.

"Try me" he then took a sip of his Coffee.

"Cubix is in loved with Connor" She braced herself for the hot liquid that she was sure would come out of her father's mouth but it never came.

He just swallowed his coffee and looked back at her.

"About damn time"

"You mean you knew?" She was astonished.

"Yeah when I first Connor and saw how much he cared for Cubix I knew he was in love with him"

"Wow that's amazing, how do you all this?" She looked at her father in wonder.

"Not so much, when you're a parent you just know these kinds of things, hopefully one day you'll understand too"

"So how's that new bot coming along?" he asked referring to the robot that she was working on.

She smiled at her father.

"Just a few more days and he'll be up, running, and teleporting"

"Ah good now let's get back to work"

* * *

The next day Cubix suggesting going to the theme park with Connor who had excitingly agreed.

Cubix wanted to take Connor on the Pumpkin patch ride so that whenever he go scared he could just grab onto him and in return Cubix would comfort him.

It was a good plan but unfortunately they ran into the other bodies and they wanted to go on the ride as well.

This was a damper on his plan since Abby took his seat next to Connor leaving him in the back with Don-Don.

But then tried to prove that he was brave by not being scared but before he could say that he'd protect Connor that scarecrow came down from the ceiling that freaked him out and again his plans had a miscalculation.

Now realizing that they were all just holograms, Cubix didn't flinch at anything else that came along even when that Draculix pushed him out of the cart. But after realizing it was real he tried to show off when he tackled the bot that was coming from the hall but ended up tackling the manager and getting Connor in trouble.

_Well there's still plenty of time to make up for that and get closer to Connor_ Cubix thought happily as he then proceeded to help Connor fix the robots.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. He had even gotten to ride side by side with Connor in that cart.

But when that crazy manager attacked him on the ride he went was going to go all out on the robot since he almost hit Connor with that hammer arm.

_This guy's pretty tough_ Cubix thought right before he revealed his true form had those wires extend from his chest.

_It feels like he's taking my EPU_ He thought as the robot drained him of his energy.

"CUBIX!" He heard Connor shout hew was about to come off of the rail he knew he had to do something so he commanded the rest of him to come to him and they did and knocked that other bot off of him.

He then returned to his human form and watched as that weird new bot flew away.

But then he heard Connors shout of fear and then separated to save him.

When Connor said tat he was on the Cubix express that gave him an idea.

_Well since we never got to finish our ride together_

Cubix then did a few roller coaster moves before landing them both safely on the ground.

"Cubix that was the the most amazing ride I've ever been on" Connor said excitedly jumping onto Cubix throwing his arms around his neck once when went back to his human form.

This made Cubix's EPU spin like crazy and if he could he would be blushing. He hugged Connor back.

Cubix felt like he had accomplished his task of getting at least a little bit closer to Connor.

But then Connor, still in his arms, looked at him with concerned eyes.

"But are you alright I didn't get a good look at him but I some sort of energetic ball pass in front of me before I went off rail"

This made Cubix even happier, that Connor was worried about him.

"Yeah I beat him" Cubix nodded happily.

Connor's frown lessened.

"Yeah but I don't think we've seen the last of whatever that was"

""Don't worry Connor I'll protect you" Cubix didn't think of this as suggestive but Connor did knowing that's not what Cubix meant but it still made him blush.

_I know he'd never feel that way about me_ Connor thought solemnly but gave a smile to cover it up.

"I know you will"

Then started laughing for some reason.

But little did they know that orb of energy was watching over them before it left for good this time.

* * *

Upon returning to his master he and listed to him he couldn't stop thinking about that boy that Cubix was with.

_Why is that boy so fascinating to me?_

__"As a reward for doing so well" he turned and pointed to a body in a big tube which Kilobot then flew into.

Dr. K to his chair and went to work leaving Kilobot to his thoughts about the boy.

_I have to see him again to figure out why he is so interesting_

* * *

__**So do you like it so far?  
**

**Pwease Review!  
**


End file.
